militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adrian Cronauer
|birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Troutville, Virginia, U.S. |occupation = Radio personality |spouse = Jeane SteppeAdrian Cronauer biography accessed May 27, 2015 |children = 2 }} Adrian Cronauer (September 8, 1938 – July 18, 2018) was a former United States Air Force sergeant and radio personality whose experiences as an innovative disc jockey in Vietnam inspired the 1987 film Good Morning, Vietnam (starring Robin Williams as Cronauer). Adrian Cronauer: Air Force Radio Announcer in Vietnam at HistoryNet.com Background in radio Cronauer was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on September 8, 1938. Career At the age of 12, Cronauer began his broadcasting career as a guest for a Pittsburgh-area children's amateur hour.Famous and Prominent Mensans He attended the University of Pittsburgh, where he helped found the forerunner of the university's college radio station WPTS. Military service In the late 1970s, Cronauer had an idea for a television sitcom that would be a blend of M*A*S*H* and WKRP in Cincinnati, two popular TV series of that era. It was not until some years later that he was able to elicit interest in the proposal which became the film Good Morning, Vietnam. The movie was based on his experiences as a Saigon-based deejay during the Vietnam War, where he served from 1965 to 1966.Film & History: An Interdisciplinary Journal of Film and Television Studies 34.1 (2004) 10-11 His program was known as the "Dawn Buster." According to Cronauer, other than the film's portrayal of him being a radio host, very little of the film reflects his experiences, except the bombing of a restaurant which Cronauer witnessed from nearby. A subsequent special program on National Public Radio about the role of the American Forces Vietnam Network (AFVN-military radio and television) earned Cronauer a 1992 Ohio State Award and two 1991 Gold Medals from the New York Radio Festival. Prior to getting stationed in Vietnam he was stationed on Iraklion Air Station Crete, Greece. Personal life Cronauer attended the University of Pittsburgh where he led a group that founded the school's first student radio station, now WPTS-FM. His subsequent media work included being the classical morning host in Roanoke, Virginia at WVWR, now Virginia Tech's WVTF, during which time he created the proposal that would culminate in Good Morning, Vietnam. He earned a master's degree in Media Studies from the New School for Social Research in New York City and a Juris Doctor degree from the University of Pennsylvania. Cronauer's law practice concentrated in information and communications law. Cronauer consented to disbarment in the District of Columbia in October 2014 for reportedly misleading consumers through misrepresentations and deceptive and fraudulent loan modification and foreclosure prevention practices.Profile, lawprofessors.typepad.com, October 2014; accessed January 4, 2016. Later he worked as a special assistant to the Director of the Defense Prisoner of War/Missing Personnel Office. Adrian Cronauer is Conference Speaker!, muse.jhu.edu; accessed January 4, 2016. Cronauer is a member of MensaProminent Mensans, mensa.org; accessed January 4, 2016. and a "lifelong card-carrying Republican", having taken an "active role" in both Bob Dole's 1996 unsuccessful presidential campaign and George W. Bush's 2004 successful presidential re-election campaign. Death On July 18, 2018, Cronauer died at his home in Troutville, Virginia following a long illness at the age of 79. References External links * Category:1938 births Category:2018 deaths Category:American Forces Network Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:American radio personalities Category:Mensans Category:The New School alumni Category:Pennsylvania Republicans Category:Radio personalities from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:University of Pennsylvania Law School alumni Category:University of Pittsburgh alumni Category:Washington, D.C. lawyers Category:Lawyers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Military personnel from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania